


Odds and Evens

by Drazyrohk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Castle Oblivion, Demyx is a Butt Monkey, M/M, Multi, Poor choices, Vexen's his own worst enemy, Why are we following Vexen's lead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix expected a punishment for his failure. What he didn't expect was that punishment being so utterly evil. Bed rest? Until he was able to return to the field? Some things were worse than death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Golden eyes flew open in the darkness, and every nerve, every muscle in his body tense at once, a slow, slow breath being drawn in between his clenched teeth. He didn't dare sit up, didn't dare move, not until he was sure of where he was and what had happened.

He stretched his senses out like fingers, groping and clawing in the darkness, his pointed ears straining for any sound, his tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his cracked, bleeding lips. His breath fanned his long blue hair from his face where it had fallen into disarray.

Familiar scents reached him... fire, blood, darkness, and his golden eyes narrowed, beginning to glow faintly as he remembered what had happened.

"Maleficent." Growling, he dragged himself up, putting one hand on the ground to brace himself and lifting his head to look around. Fires were still burning, and there were no corpses left to tell what had happened to the Nobodies and the Heartless that had been here. He couldn't remember the end of the battle... Something must have knocked him unconscious before then. He wondered why, of all the enemies here that she faced, he would be the only one left alive and left behind.

He started to get to his feet...

A firmly planted boot to the back of his neck pushed him back down again, a startled noise escaping him and his golden eyes widening once more. His claws dragged through the earth beneath him as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Well well well." A young, cocky voice said above him, a hint of amusement in it, the underlaying tone one of promised pleasure. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"... Axel."

"Saix, fancy meeting you here. I was sent to clean up your mess, wasn't expecting to see you crawling in the dirt like a dog." The pressure didn't lessen on the back of his neck, and he was aware of Axel's voice growing closer as the other man leaned down towards him. "Xemnas is gonna LOVE this... his prized second in command left behind like so much garbage after a crushing defeat. I'm glad I'm not the one who has to tell him."

"Let me up." Saix tried to keep his voice calm, but it came out more as a growl than a demand. Axel chuckled.

"Oh no, I think you're fine, just like this."

"Your behaviour is unnecessary. I will report it to the Superior as well as this failure and we shall see who comes out worse for wear."

"Whatever you say..." Axel murmured, one of his chakram lowering to press against Saix' cheek. "I wonder how the Superior's gonna punish you for your failure. He might give you a nice new scar to go with the one you're already wearing, hm?"

"Let me up." Saix' eyes were glowing more brightly now, and his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl, his body beginning to tremble. Axel made a noise of disgust, the pressure of his boot against the back of Saix' neck disappearing. Before Saix could get up, however, Axel delivered a vicious kick to his ribs, causing him to roll over onto his back. The tall red-haired man then leaned down and seized the front of Saix' singed robes, hauling him up so their faces nearly touched. He was smiling... But his green eyes were cold.

"Can you fight, Saix?" Axel's voice was poisonous, the smile growing ever more wicked. "Can you even STAND?" He released Saix' robes, the blue haired Nobody staggering back a few steps before catching his footing. Pain made him drop into a semi-crouching position, and he snarled in Axel's direction. "Aww, well, look at that... looks like Xemnas' dog needs to be taken to the vet, he's not doing so well. And even though he's not, he's still trying to act. So. Tough."

"You will regret your actions this day, Axel. Mark my words, I will not rest until I see you fade into shadow for this!" Saix howled, the action making his entire body ache. He dropped back into a crouch, and Axel approached him, reaching down to seize his chin in his long fingered hand.

"Oh, I will hold you to those words, Saix... And part o' me's been waiting a loooong time for it." He purred, smiling again. He disappeared into a bubble of shadows, heading back from where he came, and Saix waited a moment before releasing a howl of rage and agony into the dark sky.

...

When Axel appeared in his chambers, Xemnas didn't bother looking up, his deep voice sounding almost casual as he addressed the young Nobody.

"Well?"

"Found him... he should be joining us any moment now, but uh... don't expect him to return to the field anytime soon. He's pretty beaten up." Axel waved a dismissive hand and smirked, Xemnas glancing up from his work and arching an elegant eyebrow.

"Hmm. A failure then." He remarked, turning his attention back to his books. Axel smirked a little more, putting on his best concerned face and throwing his hands up.

"Oh yeah, big one, it looks like. Fire and brimstone and death and blood and what have you. Maleficent was in top form tonight."

"No need to be so smug, Number VIII..." Xemnas remarked quietly, Axel tilting his head to the side. "Thank you for your assistance... I will deal with Saix when he returns."

"Yessir. Any further orders, Superior?"

"None for the moment... you're free to go." Axel had already turned when he said these words, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and striding from the room while whistling in a bored fashion. Xemnas rolled his eyes, engrossing himself in his work and making the decision not to worry about Axel and his antics.

His pen pressed down a little too hard on the paper, and he frowned at the smudge it made, lips pulling into a tight line. The sound of someone else teleporting into the room drew his attention, and he stood to face the newcomer with a gentle sigh.

Saix was managing to keep himself straight, at least, though there was obvious pain in the way he held himself. Blood and soot were smeared over his face, his skin, and the scar making the shape of an X between his eyes stood out more prominently.

"Welcome back, Number VII."

"Superior... I regret to report that the mission was a failure... we were ambushed by-"

Xemnas held up his hand, and Saix fell silent, his golden eyes sliding from the figure of the Superior to the floor. Xemnas regarded him silently for a moment, then began to pace around him slowly, making a soft noise at the back of his throat.

"How long will you be out of commission?"

"I just need to rest, Superior, and clean myself up and I will be ready to try again." Saix' responses were always lightning quick, but those eyes...

Those eyes remained glued to the floor, and a muscle in his jaw worked itself as he ground his teeth together in frustration. There was a tenseness in the way he held himself, the way he set his shoulders, and Xemnas could see that one of his hands was clenched into a fist so that the leather of his glove was deeply creased.

"Rest then, Number VII. And when you wake up, we'll make a new plan. Tell me... what did Axel say to you?"

The question made Saix shoot a quick glance at his Superior, a slight look of confusion in his face.

"He simply reminded me of how you deal with the people who fail you, Xemnas. If it's your wish to inflict a punishment upon me, you know I don't complain about-"

"About what you deserve." Xemnas finished for him, looking at him squarely. Saix met his eye, lifting his chin ever so slightly but nodding. "When was the last time I punished you, Saix?"

"... I... can't... Superior?" Frowning now in confusion, Saix continued to meet his eye.

"Answer the question, Saix."

"I can't remember sir. It hasn't happened often."

"Indeed... Which is why, instead of beating you, I'm going to confine you to the castle until you're well enough to go back out in the field. Am I understood?"

Some things were worse than beatings... Saix' mouth twisted, but he nodded and made a soft noise of affirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

A night of rest actually did him some good, but Saix woke feeling restless and immediately headed to see if Xemnas had any work for him to do. When he stepped into the Superior's chambers, Xemnas looked over his shoulder from where he was facing the window, gazing out.

"You're still looking worse for wear, Number VII. How are you feeling?" The Superior said softly in his deep voice, Saix bowing his head ever so slightly.

"I'm feeling fine, Superior. Are there any tasks you'd care for me to see to currently?"

"I thought I told you no more missions until you were completely well?"

"No more missions in the field, Superior... you said nothing about doing tasks around here." Xemnas turned, one eyebrow raising as he faced Saix, who met his gaze easily.

"This is true..." Xemnas murmured, lifting his chin. "But I think it's in your best interests to rest as much as possible so your recovery can be completed sooner. I have no tasks to ask of you currently."

"Xemnas, I would feel uncomfortable sitting around doing NOTHING while the others in the Organization are working." Saix' golden eyes burned a little more brightly, and Xemnas made a soft noise, shaking his head. "You couldn't bring yourself to beat me last night, but you have no qualms with torturing me in a very passive aggressive manner... I don't understand."

"Think of it as an exercise of restraint..." Xemnas said with a slight smile. "Now, go back to your room and rest. If you feel the need to do more than that, perhaps there are things you can assist the others with, without overexerting yourself?"

"You won't give me a task yourself, but you'd have me be an errand boy for the others?" A dangerous tone had entered Saix' voice, Xemnas' expression taking on an unimpressed look.

"Do as you're told, Number VII. When you are well, you will have your orders."

It was all he could do not to snarl upon departing, his golden eyes glowing brightly now and a half crazed look crossing his face as he teleported back into his room. Clenching his clawed hands into fists, he forced himself to take deep breaths, eyes shutting tightly. He didn't open them again until he had calmed down, but he couldn't keep from frowning.

Saix wished his failure had been more complete, and that he hadn't returned at all... At least he would have died defending the Organization and Kingdom Hearts. At least then, he wouldn't be locked in his rooms, like a pet being punished for pissing on the floor one too many times.

The frown deepened.

"Looks like you're still alive..." Axel's voice startled him, and he spun to see the other Nobody leaning casually against the wall at the back of the room, same cocky smile on his face as usual. He pushed his long fingers through his red hair and straightened, walking slowly towards Saix.

"What do you want? Come here to gloat?"

"Oh no... I have nothing to gloat about, do I, seems you're in one piece." Axel tilted his head to the side and tapped one of his temples. "Seems I underestimated the Superior and how much he loves his little dog."

Saix growled, but as he moved, he realized he was too slow... Axel predicted his movement and easily stepped out of the way, planting one boot on Saix' back as he stumbled past the redhead and shoving him casually forward, into the dresser on the other side of the room. Saix caught himself and spun around, receiving a well placed punch to the face.

As he toppled to the ground, he groaned softly, then rolled to his feet again, crouching beside the dresser and looking up at Axel with brightly burning golden eyes. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was still smiling, hands now resting behind his head, chin tilted at an arrogant angle.

"Now now, control that temper of yours." He chided. "You don't wanna get hurt, Saix, more than you already are. You don't wanna get stuck here any longer, do you?"

"You would love to see that happen, wouldn't you, Axel?" Saix growled, raising himself to a standing position. He calmly smoothed his robes down, the glow of his eyes dulling once more. "I'm not going to give you the pleasure of putting me at more of a disadvantage."

"Smart choice... cause y'know, if we decided to fight one another, right here and now?" Axel smirked. "I'm not sure the Superior would be so forgiving. Especially if you lost..." He teleported out of the room again, and Saix put one hand on his dresser, leaning against it weakly.

Axel was right... He hated to admit it, but Axel was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The explosion was followed by an ear piercing scream, one that echoed up and down the halls and was extremely hard to miss...

Most of the members of the Organization were able to ignore the commotion, seeing as it wasn't completely uncommon these days. In the library, Zexion looked up from his book, sighed softly and simply went back to reading after a moment with a slight shake of his head. Nearby, replacing books on the higher shelves, Lexaeus looked towards the sounds and frowned a little, returning to his silent work as well without another thought.

In the kitchen, Xaldin twitched an eyebrow, looking at Luxord, who shrugged and continued drinking calmly. The Whirlwind Lancer looked around and smirked.

"Xigbar." He said simply, Luxord nodding in agreement.

Marluxia and Larxene had similar reactions from where they sat talking in Marluxia's room, exchanging glances before shrugging and returning to their conversation.

On his way back from a mission, Demyx was heading down the hall when he heard the noise, grimacing before changing his route to go and inspect the source of it. He approached the doorway that was billowing forth smoke, biting his lip before poking his head in to see what was going on.

Inside the lab, Vexen was howling with rage, throwing anything he could get his hands on at the figure hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room, the figure who was attempting to look sincere and apologetic, but was too busy being amused to pull it off.

"You are a good for nothing trouble maker!"

"Hey, I'm your superior, Vex, that's no way to-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Vexen picked up a half broken beaker and tossed it, but Xigbar easily avoided it by disappearing back into the ceiling and dropping down a few feet behind Vexen.

"Alright, alright! Jeez... if you weren't so skittish, dude, then maybe this sort of thing wouldn't happen." Xigbar rubbed the back of his head and narrowed his good eye, regarding Vexen with a grin. Vexen's eye twitched, and he sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself. He dropped his hands, which were held in a position that suggested he would very much like to strangle Number II, to his sides and exhaled slowly through his nose.

"If my nerves are shot and I am skittish, it is most likely ALSO your fault." He said in his high voice, green eyes calculating as he regarded Xigbar. His eyes shifted to the doorway, where Demyx was still peeking in, and he pointed. "Ah, Demyx, you're just in time. You can come and help clean up as well."

"I didn't do anything though." Demyx said, blinking a few times, Vexen holding his hands up.

"I don't care. You're here, and there's a mess that needs cleaning... So instead of standing there, why don't you help?"

"I have to report to the Superior... I just got back from my mission!" Demyx smiled slightly. "But if you're not done by the time I'm done reporting, I'll come help! Er... want me to put that fire out?" He pointed to the small fire on the remains of Vexen's desk, the blonde Nobody's eye twitching again.

"No. There's a good chance that will just be making things worse, Demyx, dear. Now go and do your report." He turned his green eyes to Xigbar, who was regarding the chaos in the lab casually. "Come now, Number II, let's get to work, shall we?"

"I've got a better idea!" A voice called from the doorway, Demyx' face lighting up when Axel strode past him into the lab. "Saix is in the doghouse right now... he's moping about in his room, but he was looking for something to do. Maybe you could get HIM to come and do your dirty work?"

"Is that some sort of a cruel joke, Axel?" Vexen asked, an incredulous tone to his voice, one eyebrow arched. Xigbar snickered.

"Nah, the spikey haired one is right." He said, grinning. "Saix's been confined here until he recovers completely from getting his ass kicked by Maleficent last night."

Vexen regarded them both for a long moment in silence, and one could almost hear the gears turning in his head. Deciding the entire situation was a very bad one and that Axel's idea was even worse, Demyx snuck out of the room, heading off down the hall rather quickly in an attempt to not be a part of it. No one seemed to mind him leaving... it was possible they didn't even notice, and for that, he counted himself rather lucky.

He glanced over his shoulder, able to hear the three in the lab still talking, and grinned, straightening up. He closed his eyes, folding his hands behind his head and continuing to walk.

Success! He had managed to sneak away unnoticed, and was free to head up to Xemnas to deliver his report. He grinned again, suddenly colliding with something in the middle of the hallway and staggering back a step with a muffled 'oof!'

Opening one eye, he looked up, blinking and startling when he saw Saix standing there, looking just as startled as he was. The bottom of his stomach dropped out, and he stammered out an apology, flailing a little, but Saix just shook his head, looking past Demyx to the door of the lab.

"Be more careful, Number IX." He murmured softly, stepping past him to continue on to the lab and leaving Demyx standing with a feeling of confusion in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

When Saix entered the lab, it was in ruins. The table where Vexen usually sat lay smoldering on the floor near the side of the room, various instruments, beakers and other implements were smashed and broken. He eyed the carnage for a moment, then looked at the three who still stood amongst it, clenching his jaw for a brief second as his eyes fell on Axel.

"What's going on here, Number IV?" He asked calmly, the Chilly Academic throwing a look of undisguised disgust at Xigbar, who shrugged and donned his best 'I didn't do it' face. "The commotion was unnecessary. The way you responded, Vexen, it's almost as if you forget yourself and your lack of a heart."

Vexen's eye twitched, and he lifted his chin.

"What might the second in command be doing here, may I ask? You're not usually one to be wandering about the halls. I expected you'd be up in Xemnas' chambers, going over plans." He spoke in his usual high voice, though the hint of ice that was in it was a little more pronounced than normal today.

Saix kept his breath even. He was painfully aware of Axel's eyes on him, and he could swear the man leaned forward ever so slightly as if in anticipation of Saix' reaction to the comment Vexen had made. He met Number IV's gaze, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

"I've been temporarily relieved of my duties, pending my recovery from a mission last night that went badly." He said calmly, and Vexen's face broke into a grin. Xigbar grimaced slightly, stepping back, but Vexen's hand shot out to grab ahold of his robes, keeping him from escaping.

"Oh, that's unfortunate to hear, Saix... that does, however, mean you're free at the moment?"

Able to clearly see where this was going, Saix felt the hair on the back of his neck rising in irritation. He clenched his jaw again, then nodded.

"Yes... I happen to be free at the moment."

"Oh, good... as you can see, I happen to have a mess to clean up courtesy of Number II." Vexen shook Xigbar none too gently as he spoke, and the superior Nobody didn't attempt to escape, actually grinning sheepishly in Saix' direction. "Perhaps you can put your idleness to use?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Saix' response was as calm as ever, but Vexen didn't miss the way the muscle in his jaw jumped before he spoke, a smirk crossing Number IV's face. "Just tell me where to start."

"Looks like you won't be needing me after all, Vex." Axel said casually, standing straight and putting his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't want to crowd you, so I'll just be going."

"Of course, Axel..." After the younger Nobody teleported away, Xigbar pulled himself out of Vexen's grip and moved to put out the fire, leaving Vexen to speak softly to Saix. "Forgive me, if it seems I'm playing favourites right now. I can sense the tension between you two, and my lab is already enough of a mess. I figured it would be best for him to leave..."

"You have no need to explain yourself to me, Number IV." Saix murmured, Vexen chuckling softly and arching an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.

"If your gloves were off, your knuckles would be white... and did you know your eyes glow when you're about to kill someone, Saix?" Saix looked up at him as he spoke, the smile on Vexen's face growing wider. "Why... it's almost as if you forget yourself and your lack of a heart."

With that, the pale haired Nobody turned from Saix, moving to reprimand Xigbar again for the mess he had helped make. Saix unclenched his hands, unaware that he had clenched them in the first place, exhaling slowly to keep his temper in check.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind... there's a broom in the closet." Vexen gestured to the side of the room vaguely. "Over there. You can get all that glass cleaned up."

Saix nodded, walking stiffly to the cupboard to take the broom out. His pointed ears twitched when he heard Xigbar hiss something quietly to Vexen, who replied calmly and just as quietly.

"You think it's safe to give him a broom, dude?"

"Please... Saix has more to lose for beating us to death with a broom than he's willing to risk. It's fine."

...

Xaldin looked up as footsteps descended the stairs, exchanging a glance with Luxord as Saix came into view. Luxord shrugged and returned to his game of solitaire, but Xaldin dug the tip of his lance into the ground, the hand not holding it resting on his hip as he faced Saix.

"Number VII." He said respectfully, Saix bowing his head in return.

"Number III. Number X."

"Evenin'." Luxord offered him a salute and a smile, Saix quickly turning his attention back to Xaldin.

"I came to see if you'd be interested in a sparring match or two? I've been feeling a little restless the past few days due to my confinement." He asked, his gaze turning briefly to the moon, eyes half closing. "I came out for some fresh air, and saw that you were here. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Luxord and Xaldin exchanged a glance, the former turning his gaze immediately back to his game with a masked grimace, the latter lifting his chin ever so slightly as he looked back at Saix.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, this evening." The large man muttered. Saix frowned in confusion.

"I don't..."

"Well, by the Superiors orders... we're not to let you engage in any sort of strenuous physical activities until you've completely recovered, Saix."

The Luna Diviner frowned more deeply, his hands slowly clenching into fists at his sides.

"But, I'm FINE. I don't need to be... sheltered and fussed over like a child! I'm not going to hurt myself with a simple sparring match, not unless it was your intention to kill me!" He growled, Xaldin sighing deeply.

"Your quarrel is not with me, Saix. I suggest you take it up with the Superior if you have problems." He said, Luxord watching cautiously over his cards. Saix twitched a few times, then grit his teeth and nodded, unclenching his hands at last.

"Forgive me, Number III. You're right. I'll go speak to Xemnas now." He turned and walked stiffly up the stairs, Luxord giving Xaldin a curious look and a raised eyebrow.

"It's really taking its toll on him, hm? " He drawled, Xaldin glancing over before turning back to watch Saix disappear inside.

"How would you feel if someone told you, no more gambling, or took your cards away and wouldn't give them back?" He smirked ever so slightly at the look on Luxord's face.

"Touche, mate... touché..." Luxord muttered, running his hand over his short, pale hair before returning to his game. Frowning a little further, Xaldin glanced up at the window of the Superior's chambers, dislodged his lance and turned to continue practicing.


	5. Chapter 5

Xemnas looked up from where he stood with his back to the door, having been gazing out the window at his precious Kingdom Hearts, a slight smirk touching his lips when he saw who entered. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned his attention back to the window, not addressing the person until they had reached him, utterly silent and moving in a thinly veiled semblance of control.

"You've been avoiding me today... if I had a heart, I'm sure I would be able to say I missed you, Saix." His deep voice was soft, pitched for their ears only. Unfortunately, in this castle, it was altogether too easy for someone to eavesdrop.

"Xemnas." Saix' voice was little more than a growl, though it was also pitched very quietly. "This nonsense has gone on long enough."

"Nonsense? You mean... your punishment, Number VII? The punishment inflicted upon you for failing me? I don't think it's nonsense, and I'm not sure you've gotten the point yet." He turned his eyes to Saix, who gazed at him with a mixture of curious confusion and barely contained rage. He let his gaze slide over the other man's body slowly, then frowned. "Take off your coat."

Saix scowled. "What?"

"That was an order, Number VII. The coat... remove it."

Saix was very still for a long moment, then he reached up and began to undo the long black coat, letting it slide from his shoulders to pool around his feet. His body still bore the wounds from the night before, still bore the scars from many battles before it, and Xemnas exhaled slowly through his nose as he examined them. He reached out and put his hand on Saix' shoulder, the other man still looking at him in confusion.

His thumb stroked over the skin of Saix' collarbone, sliding to a wound on his shoulder and lightly sliding over it as well. Saix sucked in a slow breath through clenched teeth...

Then his eyes widened and he let out a soft groan of surprise when Xemnas dug his thumb deep into the wound, his hand putting more pressure on the other man's shoulder, driving him slowly to his knees. The pain crept through Saix' body, sudden and unexpected, and he let out a snarl, one hand reaching up to grip the Superior's wrist.

"The order was for you to remain here and rest until you were prepared to return to the field. I was under the impression that as my second in command, you were beyond attempting to find ways around my orders, Saix." Xemnas spoke calmly, thumb gouging into the wound a little more deeply. Saix let out a soft yelp, eyes beginning to glow. "Sparring with the others is just as bad as going on missions on a body that hasn't fully recovered. If it is this easy for me to drive you to your knees... imagine what Maleficent could do to you."

"I don't understand... what you're trying to achieve... by all of this, Xemnas!" Saix gasped, long nails digging into the Superior's arm as he attempted to dislodge his hand. Xemnas' free hand moved to grip Saix' throat briefly, then he loosened his grip and slid his hand up to take Saix' face in it, making a soft noise of contemplation.

"I suppose not... And I'm not going to just tell you, because then the lesson would be lost, Saix. It looks to me like you need a little more time..." He smiled slowly, then pulled his hand away from Saix' face, his thumb pulling out of the wound on his shoulder with a moist sound as fresh blood flowed. Saix released the Superior's arm and pressed his hand to his shoulder, hissing in pain.

The body felt pain, physical pain, without any need for a heart... And right now, Saix felt more than he wished to in the presence of the Superior.

"Unless, of course, you are enjoying the pain." Xemnas' words made Saix' head snap up to look at him, the glow in his eyes fading as they widened once more.

"... Superior?" The whisper was incredulous, and Xemnas regarded him in a calculating manner.

"Well?"

"... Enjoy? Enjoy the pain? Enjoy... anything? It's not possible."

"There are those who would argue with you." Xemnas reached down and seized Saix' arm in his hand, hauling him to his feet once more and swinging him towards the wall. Saix felt his bare back connect with the cool stone of the wall between the windows, his breath escaping him from the impact, his teeth baring in another snarl. He turned his eyes towards the window slowly, but Xemnas stepped forward and easily closed the curtains with one hand, using the rope that controlled them. "Oh no you don't... I want you coherent for this conversation, Saix."

Saix narrowed his eyes and looked up at Xemnas , who stepped a little closer to him. His shoulder was throbbing dully now, the intense pain having subsided by the persistent ache not yet gone. His breath caught a little with every inhalation.

"There are those who would argue that we Nobodies, we who have no hearts, don't feel enjoyment. Pleasure... because pleasure is much like pain, it doesn't need a heart to be felt." Saix opened his mouth to protest, but Xemnas drove his fist into the ribs that Axel had bruised by kicking the night before, Saix' breath escaping with a soft grunt and his mouth snapping shut once more. "I suppose, because there is no heart to dictate between good and bad... it would be difficult for some of us to differentiate between the two."

"I... don't..." Saix tried to say, gasping instead as words failed him. Xemnas closed the gap between them completely, the materiel of his own jacket pressing against Saix' bare torso as he folded his body against the other males. Saix jerked his head away with another hiss, Xemnas once again closing his hand over the blue haired man's throat, putting light pressure on it as he squeezed.

The Superior lifted his other hand, seizing the finger of his glove in his teeth and tugging it off, dropping it to the ground. He then placed his bare hand on Saix' flesh, moving fingers over it, touching every scar and every wound with careful deliberation. Saix' eyes fluttered closed, breath continuing to hiss through his clenched teeth, a soft chuckle escaping Xemnas' throat, almost as if the man was amused by the reaction.

"S-stop it." The Luna Diviner finally managed to say when Xemnas' fingers strayed a little too far south for his liking. "... any farther, and you'll be forcing me to go against your orders yourself, Superior."

"Oh?" Xemnas murmured close to his ear, warm breath washing over Saix' neck.

"... the order... no... strenuous physical... activity..." Saix was panting, his eyes opening slowly to reveal the gentle golden glow. "You would damn me yourself, Xemnas?"

Xemnas was still for a long moment, then he slowly pulled his hand away, body peeling away from Saix, straightening. He smoothed his gloveless hand over his own clothing, then pulled the other, still gloved, from the Luna Diviner's throat.

"Perhaps you're making progress after all." He purred. "Now... before you embarrass yourself further, go back to your room and rest."

Saix' cheeks colored deeply, his movements even more stiff as he moved to pick up his coat once again. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Xemnas, then moved to the door, limbs trembling. He struggled to put the coat on, wincing and growling beneath his breath as he slipped it over the arm with the wounded shoulder, his fingers fumbling with the zipper as he attempted to do it back up.

There was a lesson in this, he was sure... but right now, there were too many things keeping him from realizing what it was.

...

"I think he's coming along nicely." Axel was speaking even as he appeared in the room, Xemnas not surprised as he had expected him. "A little slow on the uptake, but damn... I admire his restraint."

"Must you continue to goad him, Number XIII?" Xemnas asked casually, putting his glove back on and reaching up to open the curtains once more.

"Hey, like you said... we still feel pleasure despite not having hearts. I suppose you could say... I enjoy watching him squirm. Besides, you asked for my help, remember?"

"I'm not responsible for him killing you, one way or the other. Now... if you're going to be here..." Xemnas looked over at him, and Axel twitched an eyebrow. "Make yourself useful."

It took a second, but his meaning clicked in Axel's head, and his eyes widened slightly, a grin touching his features.

"Oh... my pleasure." He murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Saix lifted the disinfected cloth in one hand, gazing at it with a distinct expression of dislike before tentatively placing it against his still bleeding shoulder. A yelp, a grunt and a hiss escaped him as the disinfectant stung painfully, his other hand clenching trembling fingers on the covers of his bed.

He pulled it away from the wound, then began to wipe it gingerly, spitting a string of curses beneath his breath as he inspected the damage that Xemnas had inflicted.

"... if anyone is enjoying this pain, it's HIM." He spat, face twisted in a feral grimace. There was a knock at his door, making him jump slightly. "WHAT?!"

The hesitation of the person on the other side of the door was brief, and when the door opened to reveal Zexion, Saix made no attempt to smooth his features. Number VI raised an eyebrow slowly at him, eyeing his face first, his shoulder and then the cloth that Saix held in his hand, stained with blood.

"It was brought to my attention that you were injured... I figured I would come and assist in a gesture of good will." The diminutive Nobody murmured in his soft voice, entering and closing the door behind him without waiting for Saix to agree to anything.

"I'm fine." Saix growled, but Zexion took the cloth from his hand and put one hand on Saix' chest, pushing him onto his back on the bed.

"No, you're not." Zexion said matter of factly, throwing the cloth into the empty bowl beside the bed and choosing a clean one. He wet the cloth first, then began to clean the wound, Saix growling softly beneath his breath but making no move to stop the other Nobody. "I heard from a little bird that you had a confrontation with the Superior. I hesitated outside the door because I could smell him here, too, but it occurred to me that perhaps the smell had just rubbed off on you. The blood was more potent, anyway."

Saix was silent, a slight smile touching Zexion's lips. He finished cleaning the wound, then gestured for Saix to sit up, tearing off some clean bandages and beginning to dress it.

"This is a bad idea." Saix finally muttered, Zexion giving him a curious look. He pinned the bandages in place, stepping back to look at them and make sure they were done properly, then tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Saix' hands had tightened on the blankets again, and he turned his face away from Zexion, cheeks flushing ever so slightly again. He remained silent for a long moment, then looked at Zexion out of the corner of one golden eye.

"Thank you. It feels better now." He gasped, the words taking obviously more effort than needed. Zexion made a soft noise and shrugged. "I suppose I owe you now."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. If I feel the need to call in any favors from you, then yes. If that time doesn't come, then no. You should rest... you'll feel better after getting some sleep." He turned to go to the door, Saix gazing at his retreating back and letting out a brief sigh.

He ran his clawed fingers over the bandaged wound, dragging himself backwards onto the bed to rest against the pillows and the bed frame stiffly. Zexion didn't even look over his shoulder, the door clicking shut behind him as he left as quickly as he had come. Saix continued to sit tensely for a moment, then relaxed with another small sigh, his head hitting the head board a little harder than he intended and his eyes fluttering closed.

Everything felt jumbled up... Even as he tried to force himself to relax, his teeth were grinding and his hands were closed, white knuckled, on the blankets. He unclenched one of them and reached up to rub his forehead.

He could feel a headache coming on.

"What do you want from me?" He asked the darkness, no response issuing forth. He hadn't expected one, anyway.

It didn't take long for sleep to find him, the exhaustion that came from a million questions in his head and the reactions his body had from Xemnas' actions taking their toll. He slept fitfully, with dreams of the moon shining down, warm breath on his neck and bodies writhing, skin gilded in the moonlight...

...

"I must admit..." The voice made Lexaeus look up from his book, the massive Nobody pushing himself from the chair he sat in to greet the two who walked into the library. "I was surprised."

"Such a lack of reaction in one such as him, I would be too." Vexen was saying in response to the words Zexion had uttered, the two scholars walking side by side. "Perhaps we should have sent someone else in your stead."

"I doubt the reaction would have been different. Perhaps the Luna Diviner knows the extent of his injuries... or perhaps no one but Xemnas would have done?"

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow but remained silent, regarding the two smaller men with the same stony face that always greeted them. Vexen waved in a vague manner, but Zexion offered him a small smile. He took up pace behind them as they walked past.

"If Xigbar can be trusted with the information, which I admit, I'm reluctant to believe..." Vexen made a soft noise, tapping his lips with one long gloved finger.

"I know that look." Lexaeus rumbled, both the smaller Nobodies looking over their shoulders at him. "You're getting a bad idea in your head."

"What makes it bad?" Vexen asked indignantly. "I'm a scientist, it's in me to be curious."

"Being Curious is usually what gets you in trouble, Vexen... and I don't know anyone who's willing to be a pawn in your game."

"Who said anything about being WILLING, Number V?" Vexen offered him a sweet smile, and Lexaeus raised an eyebrow once more. "And come to think of it, I know the PERFECT person to throw to the wolf..."

"I can't help wondering..." Zexion pondered. "If perhaps this might bring an end to all our troubles with Saix. Perhaps relieving all that tension will be a good thing for him."

"Count me out." Lexaeus crossed his arms, stopping and standing like a statue behind them. "I won't have a part of this, and neither of you are strong enough to wrestle me into it."

"Oh, not you, Lexaeus..." Vexen purred, a crazy grin crossing his face. "Demyx..."


	7. Chapter 7

Demyx danced a little as he leaned down to reach into the dryer, pulling out a set of robes he had washed after his mission. He held up the robes and examined them with a pleased little smile, nodding as he hummed to himself. He threw them over one of his arms and closed the dryer with a flourish, turning. His eyes opened to fall upon Vexen, who was leaning against the wall, leering down at him, standing so close Demyx wondered how he had missed him approaching.

"And a very good morning to you, Demyx." Vexen purred, his grin growing a little wider.

"Er..." Demyx looked from him to the door, then back up at him again, managing a cheerful smile. "Hi?"

"I have something I need you to do for me, Number IX."

"Does it involve situations that might potentially lead to my death?"

"No no, of course not! It's simple..." Vexen reached out and took one of Demyx' hands, pressing a potion into it and grinning once more. "Just take this and deliver it to Saix... It's for his shoulder wound and some of the others he's recently sustained. I'll make it worth your while..."

Demyx blinked at Vexen, then glanced at the potion, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why not get one of your underlings to do it? Zexion? Or Lexaeus?" He asked quietly, Vexen's grin becoming a little forced.

"Do you want me to make it an order, Demyx?" The superior Nobody hissed, and Demyx quickly shook his head, ducking under Vexen's arm and stepping backwards away from him, frowning. He looked down at the potion again, then sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end up going very badly for me?" He muttered to himself, shoulders slumping as he slunk out into the hallway. He moved towards Saix' room, looking over his shoulder a few times to see if Vexen was following him discreetly with that "TEE HEE HEE I AM UP TO NO GOOD" look on his face, but the older Nobody was nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to die... I just know it. I'm going to be maimed and mauled and I'm going to die."

His footsteps became slower as he approached Saix' door, and he swallowed nervously, chewing on his lip and drumming his fingers on the potion he held. He hesitated a few times, then reached up a hand and knocked on the door. There was a brief silence, then a voice called for him to enter, and he opened the door just as hesitantly as he had knocked on it, slipping inside.

Saix was sitting up on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, his left shoulder heavily bandaged. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with one clawed hand and regarding Demyx curiously for a second, then he slid from the bed and moved towards his bathroom.

Demyx bit his lip again, thinking back to Saix in the hall outside the lab the day before, and Saix just now... he seemed calm, almost... cute compared to the raging Saix they knew so well, or the usual emotionless and detached Saix. Or the "I DESPERATELY WANT TO PLEASE THE SUPERIOR" Saix... Perhaps all the bed rest and the time away from missions was changing him.

For all Demyx knew, the man could snap any second and tear him to pieces... He leaned over slightly to look towards the bathroom, trying to see what Saix was doing. He hadn't bothered closing the bathroom door...

Cheeks growing red, Demyx leaned back again, whistling quietly and rubbing the back of his head, setting the potion on the bedside table as he waited for Saix to finish.

After flushing, washing his hands and dragging wet fingers through his tousled blue hair, Saix moved out into the main room again, scratching the center of his chest with his long claws

"Now that I'm a little more awake... how did I deserve so early a visit from you, Demyx?" He asked in a husky voice, golden eyes still half closed. Demyx regarded him for a moment, blinking, then he let out a startled noise and turned, picking up the potion.

"Ah! I came to deliver this. Vexen asked me to drop it off... said it was for your shoulder."

Saix looked at the potion, then at Demyx, then back at the potion again, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"And... you let him talk you into it?" He asked, Demyx' face falling slightly. "I suppose I gave you more credit than you deserved... that was rather gullible of you."

"W-well... um... y-you're not gonna kill me are you?" He stammered, Saix giving him a look of disgust before striding closer to take the potion from the boy's hands.

"No. I'm not. But I believe Vexen might be up to something." The Luna Diviner said quietly, glancing past Demyx at the door and pausing. "... Number IX. What happened to my door?"

"Door? Nothing, that I'm aware-" When Demyx turned to look at the door, his words cut short, and he let out a startled yell, moving to the wall and running his hands over it. "Door? DOOR?! Where'd the door go?!"

"... strange. I wonder what exactly they're... up... to." When Saix' words slowed, Demyx looked over his shoulder to see the Luna Diviner raise his eyes towards the ceiling slowly, following his gaze. He turned a little paler, and his stomach flopped when he saw the moon somehow illuminated in the ceiling.

"... ooooh damn, I walked into a trap." Demyx gasped, turning back to the wall to scramble at it, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Heeeey! Let me out of heeeeeere!"

When he looked back at Saix, he turned and put his back against the wall hard, gasping softly. Number VII's eyes were glowing now, brightly, and he stared at the moon in utter fascination.

"... Saix?" Demyx couldn't stand how small his voice sounded... if he had a heart, it would be pounding it's way out of his chest now. "Whats... what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know." Saix growled, a shudder running through his body. He slowly raised his hands up towards the moon in the ceiling, and Demyx gulped again. "I... I don't know, Demyx."


	8. Chapter 8

"I must admit... this is turning out better than I expected." Vexen looked over and up at Lexaeus with a sly smile, the Silent Hero regarding Zexion with doubt etched in his stony features. The smaller Nobody returned his gaze calmly, and he shook his head with a sigh.

"If this goes poorly, Zexion is going to be the one to take the brunt of it, you do realize this?" He said, and Vexen waved a hand dismissively, shrugging.

"I'll take the fall for it. It was, after all, my idea. I don't see how we can go wrong, though... it's working exactly as I intended it to." Vexen ran his fingers through his pale hair, leaning back against the wall and gazing at Saix' closed door with a smirk.

Lexaeus looked again at Zexion, who simply returned his gaze calmly once more, then looked towards the door himself.

"Your plans never go exactly right, though." He rumbled, Vexen making an indignant noise.

"Don't rain on our parade, Lexaeus... you have just as much to lose or gain as the rest of us depending on the outcome of this." Number IV hissed, and Lexaeus nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Congregatin' in the hallway?" A voice from above said, Xigbar's torso sliding half out of the ceiling above them. Vexen looked up, having the grace to let a touch of nervousness dance across his features before smoothing them over once more. Lexaeus and Zexion exchanged a glance, Zexion keeping silent as he concentrated on the illusion he was weaving within the room, with Saix and Demyx. "Am I missing out on something fun?"

Dropping out of the ceiling to land beside Vexen, Xigbar looped his arm around the other man's slender shoulders, grinning around at all of them. Lexaeus looked at Vexen expectantly, the Chilly Academic letting out a laugh that was just a bit too high pitched.

"Well... you see, Xigbar..." He began.

...

Demyx watched Saix for a moment longer, then turned back to the wall, shimmying around it while attempting to find the missing door, muttering to himself the entire time. He glanced over his shoulder a few times, seeing Saix still standing in the middle of the room and staring upwards, hoping that he had enough time to find the edge of the illusion and unravel it. It wasn't much of an illusion, either...

Perhaps that's why he wasn't able to find the edge. Not much of an illusion meant that it wouldn't take too much concentration to make it flawless... Zexion was really good at this sort of thing.

A soft hissing noise came from about two feet behind his right shoulder, and Demyx stiffened, not daring to look. He closed his eyes slowly, hands clenching into fists, then he just as slowly turned, raising his head up to face Saix, who was now looming over him.

The other man's face was fierce... his nose had curled up and his teeth had elongated, bared by the snarl that twisted his features. His eyes were blazing, all one solid shade of brilliant gold. His claws seemed longer, sharper, and Demyx let out a soft noise as he reached forward to gather the front of the boy's coat in one hand.

"Saix... Saix! Saix! Snap out of it, Saix! C'mon! It's not real, it's an illusion!" He cried, Saix lifting him easily from the floor and slamming his back against the wall behind him. Demyx gasped, squinting one eye closed. "You're stronger than this, Saix! Don't give in to it! C-c'mon!"

A growl rippled forth from Saix' throat, and he leaned forward towards the other boy, who squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the anticipated strike.

...

"So, you're trying to play another one of your pranks on Number VII?" Xigbar squinted his good eye at Vexen, both hands laced behind his head. Vexen shrugged a little in answer, and Xigbar snorted. "You're pretty brave dude."

"Yes, well... it's all in the name of science, and if all goes well, all our troubles with Saix will be over, don't you agree?" Vexen offered him a grin, and Xigbar nodded, grunting in affirmation.

"Still... can't believe you managed to sucker someone into going in there with him... who would be stupid enough to fall for a trick like that?" The scarred Nobody grinned impishly, Lexaeus raising a hand to rub at his face. Xigbar missed the gesture, seeing as the Silent Hero was standing behind him, but Zexion didn't, his eyes flickering from Lexaeus to Xigbar to Vexen and finally to the door, his slender shoulders slumping slightly.

Vexen let out a soft laugh, looking towards the door himself.

"Yes... well, about that..." He said in a low voice, Xigbar making a sound of confusion over his actions. They stood in silence for a long moment, the look on Xigbar's face slowly becoming dangerous as realization dawned on him. He looked towards Zexion, pointing a finger at him, then one of his guns appeared in his hand.

"... you..." He growled, Vexen making a noise of distress. Zexion met Xigbar's gaze, then looked towards Vexen, who's head snapped back and forth between the two of them rapidly. "You had better stop... you had better stop now, little dude." Xigbar continued, taking a step towards Zexion. "Or there won't be enough of you LEFT for Xemnas to punish..."

...

Instead of feeling Saix' teeth tear into his neck, Demyx felt him nuzzle his face close to his warm skin and inhale his scent deeply, a groan escaping him, as deep as the growl had been. He blinked a few times in confusion, then Saix' ran his tongue up the side of Demyx' neck, making the boy squeak in protest.

"W-w-what are you doing? S-saix!" Demyx' voice was shrill, and he squirmed slightly to try and get away from the other Nobody, the action not helping in the slightest. In fact, he got the distinct feeling it had the opposite effect.

Groaning again, Saix bit his ear, then lowered him so his feet were touching the ground. The Luna Diviner's eyes were half closed still, and Demyx let out a cry of alarm when his coat was twisted and torn away from him a little too easily. Discarding the cumbersome fabric, Saix ran his fingers and claws down Demyx' bare chest, hissing out a breath as he pressed himself close. He buried one hand in Demyx' hair, jerking his head back, then any further protests were buried as his mouth closed over the other boy's.


	9. Chapter 9

Demyx struggled against Saix' strong grip, only making the other man's fingers tighten further in his hair, the way he pressed his hips into Demyx' and the sensation of the kiss... distracting, to say the least.

Gasping quietly, Demyx found he had absolutely no wriggle room as Saix molded his body against the boy's, a deep, rumbling growl almost like a purr escaping his throat as he continued to kiss the boy deeply.

A frantic sound escaped Demyx' throat, his hands pushing at the Luna Diviner's bare chest without offering much of a solution to the problem. Saix continued to growl beneath his breath, breaking the kiss long enough for Demyx to gasp his name before tracing his tongue over the boy's lips and plunging it past them again, sealing off his words once more. Demyx' eyes fluttered up in his head, his movements growing more feeble, and Saix finally pulled his hand from the boy's hair, moving both hands to grasp Demyx' wrists, body still pressed incredibly close.

Demyx panted for breath, his face hot and limbs trembling, toes curling in his shoes. He wanted to struggle... he wanted to stop, didn't he?

Didn't he?

It just... felt so good. With another frantic groan, he returned Saix' kiss, the other male grinding his hips down into Demyx'. Saix broke the kiss, leaning in to kiss and bite his neck in an affectionate manner, and Demyx opened his eyes again slowly, looking towards the ceiling. His eyes widened...

The moon was gone. A quick glance to his left showed that the door had reappeared, but the door handle was just slightly out of his reach. And Saix was holding his wrist now, so there was no way he could reach it.

Damn... it was hard to concentrate on what needed to be done, Saix nibbling his way across Demyx' collarbone, kissing the hollow of his throat, rumbling all the while. Demyx groaned again, fingers grasping towards the door handle.

Saix was beginning to slide lower now, trailing kisses down the center of Demyx' heaving chest, his claws dragging over the boy's ribs. Demyx writhed, squirmed, both hands curling into fists, his eyes fluttering closed again. He had trouble concentrating at the best of times, and adding Saix in this condition to the mix wasn't helping in the slightest.

The door handle was forgotten now... Saix tugged at the waistband of Demyx' pants, then proceeded to undo the zipper with his sharp teeth. Demyx cried out in alarm, eyes widening, and without thinking, he summoned his sitar into his hand.

"D-dance... water..." He croaked.

Outside the room, Lexaeus had a hold on a very furious Xigbar, standing over the prone form of Vexen and a very startled Zexion, both of whom Xigbar had attacked just moments before.

"You're good for nothing, you freaky ass, crazy faced scientist!"

"Your insults are rather immature." Zexion touched his nose gingerly, managing to get to his feet and straightening his jacket around him. He looked down at the unconscious Vexen, and sighed, looking back up at Lexaeus.

"And you're a gullible, good for nothing, emotionally constipated SHRIMP!" Xigbar howled, struggling to get out of Lexaeus' grip. The huge Nobody held him calmly, not budging, and Xigbar eventually went limp in his grip once again, growling. Zexion was looking vaguely insulted despite what he had said about Xigbar's words, reaching up a hand and running it through his hair while he turned his attention to the door.

"We should get Demyx out of there... Saix might be trying to kill him now that the illusion has worn off." He said calmly. Lexaeus tilted his head to the side, setting Xigbar gently on the ground and turning to the door himself.

"And if he's not?"

"... then there's a good chance that he's still under the influence of the artificial moon I put in there and well... Xigbar might decide to hit me again if we don't stop him one way or another." Zexion lifted his hand and rested his thumb against his lips, making a soft noise. "Lexaeus... can you-"

His words were cut off when water suddenly flowed out from under the door, the three Nobodies stepping back in surprise. The water flowed underneath Vexen, who woke with a splutter, putting his hand to his head and looking up.

"W-what in the..." He mumbled, Zexion moving to help him to his feet and helping to steady him. "... hm. Looks like Demyx is alright."

"Looks like he's not dead, is all... if Saix did anything to him, someone's getting hurt. And I don't mean just a bump on the nose kinda hurt, dudes." Xigbar muttered, moving towards the door. He delivered a vicious kick to it, falling back a few steps, then glancing over his shoulder at Lexaeus. He jerked his head to the door, and Lexaeus nodded, waiting till they had moved out of the way before ramming the door in with one massive shoulder.

The sight that met them made the still groggy scientist giggle like a madman, and Lexaeus once again put his hand over his face with a muffled groan.

A shirtless, coughing Saix lay on the floor across the room, soaked, his hair plastered to his head. Demyx was still standing with his back pressed to the wall, just as wet, and looking understandably dishevelled. Saix gathered his bad arm under himself and pushed himself up with his good one, looking towards the door with a growl, golden eyes flashing.

"... Zexion..." He said hoarsely, the smaller Nobody having hidden himself behind Lexaeus for protection. "I'll kill you."

"No, you won't." Lexaeus rumbled, frowning. "If you must kill someone, kill Vexen. It was his idea."

"HEY!" Vexen cried in a shrill voice, turning to the Silent Hero, color rising in his cheeks. "Whose side are you on?!"

"You said you would take the fall for it..." Lexaeus said in a matter of fact tone, and Vexen was reduced to mumbling in aggravation, folding his arms over his chest. Demyx peeled himself away from the wall, dropping his sitar to the floor and stumbling a few feet forward. He turned to face the group at the door, looking at them with a strange expression on his face. Across the room, Saix had managed to haul himself to his feet, his breath still heaving in his chest. The glow of his eyes hadn't faded.

"... Any... complaints..." Demyx said softly. "About ME killing Vexen? For... almost getting me... raped?"

"Y-you can't! I'm your superior!" Vexen protested, squeaking when Xigbar suddenly seized his coat in his hand, dragging him so their faces nearly touched.

"Yeah, well, you ain't MINE." Number II snarled, his expression changing when Demyx put his hand on his arm. He looked down, into Demyx' haunted eyes, and frowned.

"No." Demyx breathed. "No, I've got a better idea. Xigbar... you come with me. Let's let SAIX kill Vexen."

Xigbar blinked at Demyx, then looked over at Saix, then back down at Demyx, shrugging and releasing Vexen's jacket.

"Right. Where to, little dude?" He asked. Demyx smiled at him ever so slightly, then grasped his arm, teleporting the both of them away.

"This... all... no, a big... misunderstanding! I was doing it for your own good!" Vexen cried, turning to look towards Saix with a grimace.

"My own GOOD? What good did you think would come of this? I could have KILLED him! Then the Superior would have had my hide for sure!" Saix snarled, staggering towards him. Vexen tried to back up, but Lexaeus was still there, in the way, standing like a statue at the door.

"B-b-but you didn't! A-and... well... we were just hoping you would have... relieved some of that... t-tension, and then you would have been... better." Vexen stammered, attempting to smile and holding his hands out. "The Superior would be equally angry if you were to finish me off too!"

"Then I won't KILL you... I'll just beat you until you can't STAND anymore!" Saix gathered his feet beneath him, holding his hand out. His claymore appeared in it, and he charged.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexaeus moved faster than anyone his size should have been able to, with one hand pulling Vexen out of the way, the other reaching out to backhand Saix as he approached with the force of a battering ram. Saix yelped, flying across the room and crashing into the wall, hitting the ground beneath it as limply as a ragdoll. His claymore clattered away from him, and for a moment, he lay twitching and kicking in an attempt to get up.

Blood leaked from his nose, from his mouth, from the wound on his head that had opened up on impact with the wall, and from his injured shoulder. The water that was still on the floor was stained by it. Lexaeus grimaced slightly, checking to make sure Vexen and Zexion were alright before moving into the room to approach Saix.

"... now you've done it." He murmured, crouching down beside Saix and sighing softly. "You forced my hand, Number VII."

"S-su...perior..." Saix gasped, golden eyes going wide before closing weakly, the Luna Diviner's body going limp on the floor. He didn't fade... he was still alive, just very badly injured.

"Yes... he'll have my head for sure." Lexaeus murmured, reaching down to gather Saix' form in his arms and standing with him. He looked towards the door, nodding to Zexion and Vexen, who were both looking a little startled. "Go. Before-"

"Go, before the Superior finds you? Is that what you were going to say?" There was a flash of darkness as Axel teleported himself into the room, a smug smile on his face. "A little too late for that, I'm afraid. You're all in biiiig trouble with the Superior now." He eyed Saix, making a soft, indeterminate noise.

"Since when did you become Xemnas' new dog, Axel?" Zexion asked calmly, voice sounding a little nasal, the swelling of his nose suggesting Xigbar had hit him hard enough to count.

"Oh, I'm no one's dog...I was asked to help out and you three are screwing with Xemnas' plans, so he sent me to tell you... he wants to see you, right away." He stood straight, arms folded across his chest, his green eyes narrowed. "And leave Saix here... I'm not sure seeing him in that state is going to make the Superior very happy."

"Vexen." Lexaeus said softly, setting Saix down on his bed, which made a soggy noise upon accepting the Luna Diviner's modest weight. "This is all your fault."

Vexen said nothing, though he looked a little paler, and the three of them teleported away, leaving Axel standing in the room with Saix. The Nobody approached Saix' bed, grimacing slightly upon seeing the damage.

"Damn... and you were doing so well, Saix." He murmured. He looked around the room, locating the basin that had been used to hold water the night before when Zexion had cleaned and bandaged Saix' wounds. It was filled again with water now, from Demyx' little display, so Axel lugged it into the bathroom to empty and refill it with new, warm water, dragging it back to Saix' bed. He located some clean cloths, figuring it didn't matter if they, too, were soaking wet.

He tentatively removed the bandages, half torn off from the water and soaked with blood, from Saix' shoulder, cleaning the wound once more, then proceeding to wipe the rest of the wounds clean and the rest of the blood from the Luna Diviner's pale skin.

"Good thing you're asleep... don't need you trying to kill me." He muttered.

...

It was dark, late, by the time Saix opened his eyes, the pain in his head telling him it might not have been worth it. He was laying on something soft, dry, and warm, but the aching of his limbs negated the feeling of comfort.

He didn't bother sitting up... he felt worse now than he had the night he woke up after the attack by Maleficent. He listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anyone else in the room with him, but someone had taken the time to remove him from his room, clean him up and give him dry clothing.

The last thing he remembered was Lexaeus' huge fist swinging towards him... everything after that became a blur. His stomach turned at the memory of it, and he quickly rolled onto his side, afraid that he would be ill.

The floor looked familiar...

His eyes widened when he realized he was laying in the Superior's study, on his couch, and he pressed his hand to his mouth.

He had never been a bigger disgrace...

Footsteps outside the study drove him to sweep the blanket off of himself and stand, but he immediately regretted the action, pain coursing through him worse than before. He wobbled slightly, managed to steady his footing, and turned his eyes to the door.

He expected to see the Superior standing there, looking smug, or angry, any number of emotions that he portrayed so well despite his heartlessness, but instead, he saw Axel. Golden eyes widening, Saix found himself wishing it HAD been an angry Xemnas.

Angry Xemnas was better than gloating Axel any day.

"Ah... so you're awake." The other Nobody said softly, leaning one shoulder against the door frame, hands buried in his pockets. Saix nodded politely... damn it all, even that simple gesture was painful. He reached a hand up and gingerly felt the wound on his head, baring his teeth for a brief second before lowering his hand again. "Yeah, I wouldn't fiddle with that too much. You took quite a blow, Saix."

"... Lexaeus was right to stop me, I suppose. From going against the Superior's wishes." Saix' voice felt thick, his words slightly slurred, and he grimaced.

"Yes, well... why he did it is besides the point. He and his two tag-alongs, or rather... Vexen and Zexion, have all been sent to Castle Oblivion to serve under Marluxia until further notice."

"Did the Superior at least beat them first?" Saix asked, frowning deeply. Sentenced to serve under Marluxia? What kind of a punishment was that?

Axel shrugged, straightening. He let out a slow sigh, then eyed Saix for a moment, stepping into the room.

"I wasn't here. I was busy cleaning up the mess in your room." He said, Saix frowning a little more. "I missed out on all the fun."

"Fun..." Saix felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he uttered the word, scowling at Axel when he came over and made himself comfortable on the couch. He sat down himself... sitting didn't feel great, but it felt better than standing. At least his head wasn't spinning anymore. Axel leaned forward, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher that stood on the table by the couch, offering it to Saix silently. He was hesitant, but he eventually reached out and took the glass, drinking with a thankful nod in Axel's direction. The other Nobody smiled at him ever so slightly, chuckling.

"I've been sent to the castle, too."

There was a strange note in Axel's voice, and Saix regarded him curiously, setting down the empty glass.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I've been sent there to babysit." Axel snorted, running his hand through his hair. "Looks like Xemnas will need you here."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Xemnas himself appeared in the doorway, both of them pushing themselves again to their feet to greet him.

Saix couldn't help feeling confused... the Superior didn't look angry at all. In fact, there was no emotion in his face at the moment, making his mood impossible to read.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Number VIII?" He asked calmly, Axel nodding and lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Just came to say my sweet goodbyes and all that." He winked at Xemnas and smiled, a flicker of disappointment crossing the Superior's face. Saix watched the exchange in painful silence, keeping his hands by his sides, eyes scouring Xemnas' face for any sign of what was to come.

"You have your orders, Axel... don't disappoint me." Xemnas said very quietly, the flame haired Nobody snorting again and opening a portal beside him. As he stepped into it, Saix heard him say, very quietly,

"I haven't yet... Superior."


	11. Chapter 11

The silence stretched between Saix and Xemnas for a long moment before the Superior moved to the couch and sat himself, carefully adjusting his coat beneath him, gesturing vaguely for Saix to join him. Saix hesitated, then sat down again as well, dragging his clawed fingers through his blue hair.

"You look terrible. Worse than the last time I saw you, in fact." Xemnas poured himself a glass of water, leaning back on the couch with a soft sigh.

"Yes, well... I'm not sure how much you know about the situation-"

"Don't worry, I was told. Lexaeus may be the Silent Hero, but he's not stupid enough to keep details from me. Unlike Vexen, who did a lot of flailing and squeaking and attempting to place the blame on others." Xemnas sipped his water quietly. Saix regarded him, sitting straight, hands clenching and unclenching on his knees. He was tense... as if he was waiting for something. "Relax a little, Number VII... you're in no shape to go jumping around with an uttered word from me. I'm not telling you to do anything, and I'm not going to."

Saix visibly deflated, turning his golden eyes away, and Xemnas frowned slightly at him.

"You're acting out of place, Saix." He murmured, sitting up a little. "Almost like I've hurt you with those words. Like you have a heart..."

"Don't you remember... what it's like, Superior? Isn't that why we're trying to get our hearts back?" Saix turned his face farther away from Xemnas as he spoke, and the Superior's eyes widened in surprise at the words. He leaned forward and set his cup of water down, turning in his seat so he faced Saix' turned back.

Saix was trembling.

"All of the others... all of the fools, who prance about with personalities much the same, uncaring, seeming not to notice their lack of a heart. Demyx, always smiling... Xigbar, quick to laugh... Axel... Vexen..." The Luna Diviner's shoulders hunched. "They all remember. So do I."

When Xemnas put his hand on Saix' shoulder, the other man jerked it out from under his hand, shoulders still hunched. Xemnas pulled his hand away, still frowning.

Did he still remember? Of course... he could remember everything. How could he possibly forget what it was like? All of the rage, the anger, the fear, the sadness. He remembered the feeling of love, even. How could he... forget?

"It makes no difference whether I remember or not, Saix, I am not that person anymore." Xemnas said softly, Saix looking over his shoulder briefly, just a glance, before turning away once more. "We are not those people anymore."

"Why did you punish me this way?" The question caught him slightly off guard, and Xemnas sat back again, thinking over his answer. "Why force me to remain here, amongst the others, getting to know them and their ways on a more personal level, why force me to have more time than I needed to think such things over?! Why put me in this situation, testing my patience, my restraint?! What was the... point... "

Saix turned quickly to face him, face twisted. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, shaking his head. Xemnas regarded him, still frowning.

"That was the point, wasn't it? Testing my restraint?" Saix' voice was very quiet, and Xemnas looked at him for a long moment of silence before nodding. "Why? You've never asked me to restrain myself before, not for this long."

"Because I have a mission for you, Saix. I just wanted to be sure that you were the right one to do it. You have never let me down before, and the mission is an important one. It does, however, mean putting on a mask, putting up a charade. I need you to be calm, and approachable." Xemnas leaned forward again, shifting so he once more faced Saix. They stared at one another in silence again, then Saix raised one hand, trembling. Xemnas continued to stare at him, and soon the hand clenched into a shaking fist and lowered again, the other man's head hanging.

"... they made me fail the test, didn't they?" Saix whimpered, Xemnas throwing his head back and laughing. The sound startled Saix, who jumped ever so slightly and had to catch himself on the coffee table to keep from falling.

"No, Saix... no. They took advantage of you, but before the situation, you were doing very well. You resisted mauling Demyx when he ran into you in the hallway, you resisted beating Vexen and Xigbar into submission for having a laugh at your expense when Vexen made you sweep his lab, you resisted my proposition and you resisted the temptation that Zexion posed the same night. You were showing an incredible amount of restraint... They just proved how far they could push you before making you break." Xemnas chuckled a little more, shaking his head, and Saix stared at him in disbelief. "In fact, I was planning on coming to you yesterday and telling you what exactly was going on..."

"You should have done it before Demyx came into my room... what kept you?" Saix' voice had a hint of a growl to it, but Xemnas ignored it, just as he ignored the other male beginning to creep across the couch, closer to him.

"I was... entertaining a guest." Xemnas twitched an eyebrow when Saix' eyes glowed faintly at this, the Luna Diviner creeping ever closer.

"Axel?"

"If it was him, what would you do about it? In fact... it was him, and it was because you chose NOT to do anything that night."

Saix snarled, both hands reaching out towards Xemnas, stopping just before they touched him. Xemnas sat calmly, regarding him without emotion.

"So, you replaced me with HIM?"

"If that were the case," Xemnas said softly. "Would he be gone and you be here?"

"I'll kill him."

"No, you won't..." A hint of amusement had crept into Xemnas' voice, and Saix stopped restraining himself, seizing the man's coat and shaking him with another snarl. "Stop that, Number VII. You'll hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt YOU! And every bit of pain will be worth it..." Saix' eyes were glowing brightly now, but Xemnas hardly flinched, that small smile still touching his lips.

"As I said..." Xemnas murmured. "Some of us just can't differentiate..."


End file.
